Doommates
by lilmickey2008
Summary: When a bike comes crashing into their house, the Venturi-McDonald family are forced to stay with Alexander and Seth. Things go downhill from there.
1. The Accident

AN: If you loved 'Love and Pranks', you have to check this out. R&R please!

Chapter One: The Accident

Alexander was walking to see just what Jack had called him for. He said it was urgent and it couldn't wait. Lord knows what that meant. Now he had to walk in near 45 degree weather to see what that dude wanted. As he rounded the corner, he saw Jack, sitting in the snow, working on his bike. Alexander shook his head, and walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Alexander asked Jack.

"I'm trying to fix my bike real quick." Jack said.

"You are sitting in snow trying to fix your bike." Alexander repeated. "Did you ever think to push your bike the three minutes to my garage to try and fix it there?"

Jack sat up, and looked at Alexander. "Well, no use in doing that, since I fix it now. Alexander, turn the key."

"Why are you driving a bike in winter, anyway?" Alexander asked as he turned the key.

"This is all I can afford to drive." Jack said as the car started up. It led out a loud roar, and started to rumble. As Jack reached for the key to turn the bike off, he accidently tripped and hit the pedal and caused the bike to roar forward and hit a curb. The bike went flying and right through a window. Not just any window, however.

The window of the Venturi-McDonald household. Alexander and Jack just stared at the damage the bike caused. They were totally in awe.

"Oh, shit." Alexander whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"The right thing, of course." Jack said.

"You mean, telling them the truth about the bike?" Alexander asked Jack.

"Hell no, I mean we drive in your car to the clubhouse, and pretend we didn't see a thing, of course." Jack said.

"Good plan." Alexander said as they ran towards his residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, his bike jumped a curb, and went right into a house?" Gregg asked Alexander.

Alexander nodded. "Not just any house either, it was the Venturi-McDonald house."

"The house that you guys broke into?" Gregg gasped.

"Yes, Gregg the house that we broke into." Jack said.

"Wow, what happened after the bike went into the house?" Gregg asked.

"We got into Alexander's truck, and drove here." Jack said.

Alexander's phone rang, and he answered it, he nodded his head, and closed it. He looked at Jack.

"That was Seth, he wants us back at the house." Alexander said.

"Do you think he knows?" Jack asked.

"One way to find out. Let's go see." Alexander said.

And boy, do they get a surprise when they get there.

AN: Next chapter, a surprise for Alexander and Jack at Alexander's house. R&R!


	2. New Roommates

AN: Alexander gets some new roommates. R&R!

Chapter Two: New Roommates

Alexander and Jack were driving by the house that the bike went into. They saw some construction workers trying to cover the hole with a tarp to keep the winter air out of the house. They surveyed the damage, and continued on to his house, where a surprise waited for them. As soon as he pulled up to his house, he knew that something was wrong. He and Jack got out of the truck, and walked up the steps.

"Do you think that they know that it was us?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it." Alexander replied. "I don't drive or own a bike, and I doubt that they know you have one."

"Good." Jack said as he released a sigh of relief. "Anyway, what's up for now?"

"We need to see what Seth wants." Alexander opened the door, and saw seven suitcases.

"Whose suitcases are these?" Jack asked. Alexander looked at the suitcases, and recognized one as Derek's.

"That one is Derek's suitcase, and that one is..." Alexander soon realized what was going on. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Jack asked. "What is it?"

"That son of a bitch..." Alexander rambled.

"Dude, what is it?" Jack asked Alexander again. They were interrupted by Seth coming into the room.

"Greetings." Seth said with a smile on his face. He soon saw the look of anger on Alexander's face, and his smile disappeared. "I see you know already."

"Dude, I am going to kick your ass." Alexander hissed.

"Look, they need a place to stay while the repairs are being made, and something tells me that you two dopes are behind this, aren't you?" Seth stated.

Alexander shot a look at Jack, who in return looked away.

"I think I have my answer." Seth said. He walked away and left Alexander and Jack there.

"Let's go to my room. I need to think." Alexander said, walking up the steps. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Derek sitting on his bed.

"Hey, roommate." Derek said. Alexander slapped his forehead.

_I am not going to enjoy this, not at all. _Alexander said.

AN: Next chapter, their first night, and trust me, things get interesting.


	3. Family Ties

AN: Nothing to say, just read and enjoy.

Chapter Three: Family Time

Alexander sat in Jack's living room, drinking soda, and watching TV with Jack. He had to get out of his house. The Venturi's and McDonald's were there for less than a day, and he was already driven from his home.

"So, what's going on?" Jack said.

"Dude, where do I begin?" Alexander said. "Okay, here it goes. You know how people always try to change your way of life when they come to stay at your house? That is pretty much what happened. Every little flaw about me and Seth's lifestyle was like a very big problem to Nora."

"How are George and Seth getting along?" Jack asked.

"Barely." Alexander replied.

"What do you mean, 'barely'?" Jack asked.

"Look, George has been dropping hints that he thinks that I caused their accident with the house." Alexander said.

"You did, kind of." Jack said.

"Don't even go there." Alexander said. "Anyway, Seth comes to my defense, and pretty much calls him out. George backs down, and I come here."

"Whoa, and I bet that George and Nora must have been really pissed after you told them that you dated Casey behind their back for a few months." Jack said.

Alexander looked away.

"They don't know, do they?" Jack said.

"No they don't, okay!?" Alexander screamed. "I haven't even told Seth about this."

"So you are living with your girlfriend, right under her parents nose, and they don't even know it?" Jack asked. "That is classic!"

"Yeah, laugh it up." Alexander said.

"So, have you guys did the nasty?" Jack asked slyly.

"You are some piece of work, you know that?" Alexander asked. "Let me get out of here, because you are getting to be a pain."

"Later, dude." Jack said as Alexander left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Alexander's home, Alexander was walking to the bathroom, to take a shower. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Casey.

Not wearing any clothes.

Alexander closed the door slowly, and walked back to his room, and laid on his bed, unable to get that sight out of his mind.

_God, this is going to be a long six weeks. _Alexander thought to himself.

AN: Next chapter, Casey father visits, and gets into it with Alexander. Also, if anyone knows Casey's father's first name, PM me. Thanks, and review!


	4. Flames of Vengeance

AN: It goes down here. That is all I have to say. Read and enjoy.

Chapter Four: Flames of Vengeance

_Every soldier has two families. Those you raise, and those you raise hell with._

_Sgt. Matt Baker, Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30_

Casey's dad was coming to the house for dinner. Of course, that was not the big problem, he decided that the best course of action in meeting Casey's dad, was not to meet him at all. He had a good reason not to be there, and it turns out that Dennis (Casey's dad) had his car bricked by some guys from the Flames of Canada. All in all, Alexander decided that it would be a good idea not to show his face until he left. So, here Alexander was, sitting in the meeting room of the Flames of Canada.

"What are we doing here?" Gregg asked. "We should be out at a bar, getting ripped right now."

"There is a slight flaw in your logic, my friend." Alexander said. "I'm 17. I am not old enough to get into a club. Plus, we are here because I can't go home because Dennis McDonald is at my house, and someone from this club bricked his car! Anyone going to claim responsibility?"

Dead silence.

"Okay then." Alexander said calmly. "You know, I was wondering, what are we going to do for Derek's birthday party next week."

"I got it all planned out." Jack said. "I paid off the owner of Smelly Nelly's, and we are going to have a little get together there. You guys are going to enjoy it."

"Fine then," Alexander said, "it is all good then." Alexander looked at his phone, and saw a message from Seth. He read the message, closed his phone, and looked at his crew. "Seth wants me back at the house."

"Why?" Gregg asked.

"Whatever he wants, we are going to find out." Alexander replied.

"Wait a minute, why do we have to go?" Jack asked.

"I need backup, let's go." Alexander said. Jack and Gregg shrugged their shoulders, and followed Alexander out of the clubhouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they pulled in front of his house, Alexander knew what was about to happen. He saw Seth sitting on his porch, a look of anger on his face.

"What's up?" Alexander asked his brother.

"That asshole Dennis. He wasn't here for more than 10 minutes. Then, out of nowhere, he starts in on you for being a gang leader."

"This isn't a gang." Alexander corrected.

"My point exactly." Seth continued. "Anyway, I stick up for you, and he continues to go on about his daughter living with a kid in a gang. Anyway, I don't know what happened, all I remember is that I balled up my fist, and I hit him right in my face."

"Jesus, where are they now?" Alexander asked.

"He left, and the rest are in the house, since you want to know." Seth said. Alexander nodded, and signaled for Jack and Gregg to follow him inside. Casey met him at the door.

"Seth hit my dad." Casey said.

"I know." Alexander said. "I know."

"Look, he was badmouthing you two, and Seth slugged him." Casey said.

"Hard, too." Alexander said. "Look, I'm going to keep Seth at the clubhouse tonight, and I will deal with things in the morning." Casey nodded and left the room. Jack came in to talk with Alexander.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Well, first of all, I can't fault Dennis for being protective of his daughter." Alexander said. "But he isn't going to get away with disrespecting me and my brother in my own house."

"What's your plan?" Jack asked.

"Wait and see." Alexander said. "Wait and see."

AN: Next chapter, Alexander revenge. Read and enjoy!


	5. Supermarket Beatdown

AN: Now the S**T hits the fan. Read and review!

Chapter Five: Supermarket Beatdown

Alexander sat in his room, still fuming over what had transpired the night before. Casey's dad had the nerve to disrespect him in his own house. In his eyes, that doesn't go unanswered. He wanted to teach him a lesson, and he knew just how to do it too. Just then, a knock came from his door.

"Come in." Alexander said to whoever was knocking at the door. The door opened, and Alexander saw Jack come into his room.

"Hey, man." Jack greeted. "So, what did you want to see me for?"

"You know, I've been thinking." Alexander began. "I have come to the conclusion that Dennis McDonald needs to be dealt with."

"And by dealt with, you mean what exactly?" Jack asked.

"I want to kick his ass." Alexander said.

"I'm down." Jack said. "So, what's your plan?"

"We wait for a phone call from Gregg, who is following said Douchebag." Alexander grinned.

"After he calls, we do what exactly?" Jack asked.

"We go out, and do work. What else?" Alexander responded. Soon enough, Alexander's phone rang, and Gregg was on the other end. Alexander talked to him briefly, and hung up the phone.

"He's at a supermarket." Alexander said, grabbing his jacket. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's over here." Gregg said as they arrived at the supermarket. Alexander, Jack, and Gregg walked and saw Dennis in an aisle, looking at cereal.

"Wait here, and watch my back." Alexander said stepping into the aisle. He calmly walked towards Dennis, tapped him on the shoulder, and clocked him. Alexander let out a chuckle, and walked away.

"Let's get out of here before the cops come." Alexander said.

"So, what are you going to tell Casey?" Jack asked as they approached his car.

"Nothing," Alexander said. "Because we did and saw nothing."

"Sneaky." Jack said. "Oh, let's go back to the club house, I have something to show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrived at the clubhouse, Alexander was taken into the backroom, and there he saw five boxes, stacked top to bottom.

"What is this supposed to be?" Alexander asked curious.

"Your father's info about the club." Jack said. "We never read it. Now, we are going to give it to you to read."

"Man, I'm going to be up all night reading this." Alexander said.

"Better take this stuff home and start then." Jack said walking out of the room. Alexander looked at the boxes, wondering what his father had to say, but never got the chance to.

AN: Read and review please!


	6. Family and Love

AN: Alexander and Casey are home alone. What will happen? Read and find out!

Chapter Six: Family and Love

Alexander was sitting in his room, reading through his father's notes that were left to him. He had been reading through the papers for a long time. He still had a lot of papers to sift through, about another 3 boxes to go through. Alexander was feeling exhausted, and he was going to finish looking through this, he had to.

"Hey." Casey said from his doorway. Alexander looked up, and gave her a dreary and sleepy smile. "What are you doing?" She asked him as she sat on Alexander's bed.

"Looking through my father's notes." Alexander said, not looking up. Casey let out a sigh, and looked at the boxes near the foot of the bed. She noticed that the boxes were all labeled, 'Alexander Jr'.

"You know, I just noticed something." Casey said.

"Really, what?" Alexander said.

"Out of all of us, you have the most to go through." Casey said. "You have school, a job, and your own crew to deal with. I don't know how you deal with it all."

"I kind of have to." Alexander said. He got up from his desk, and walked over to his bed and sat right next to Casey. "I like to think of it as having to families. My blood family, that being Seth. Also, my extended family that being the Flames, and you guys. I am also really grateful that I have a really beautiful girlfriend in you."

"Thanks for the compliment." Casey said, kissing him. "You know we are the only ones home, so..."

"So?" Alexander said in a playful matter.

"Come on." Casey said. She grabbed Alexander's hand, and lead him into her room where she was staying. "Wait here." Casey went inside and closed the door behind her. Alexander wondered what this girl had in mind.

"Oh, Alexander." Casey said in a seductive tone. Alexander walked in and saw Casey sitting on the bed, hair down, and wearing only a t-shirt. She got up, and walked over to Alexander.

"You know," she whispered. "I never got a chance to thank you for saving me a few months ago."

"Really?" Alexander gasped. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Casey said. "Let me thank you." Before Alexander could react, Casey pushed him on the bed.

And in order to keep my T-rating, I'll end the chapter there.

AN: Please be nice in your reviews. In the next chapter, well read and find out!


	7. Caught

AN: This is going to be funny. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Caught

Seth arrived home a little late in the evening. He noticed that everyone wasn't at home, but he noticed that Alexander's truck was parked in front of the house. He unlocked the door, and went inside. As soon as he stepped inside, he knew that something was up. He heard movement upstairs, and assumed that it was just Alexander moving around. He decided to go upstairs, and greet his little brother. He walked upstairs, and saw Alexander coming out of a room, towel around his waist.

"What's up?" Seth asked his little brother. Alexander jumped and looked at his older brother in shock.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you home this early." Alexander said anxiously. Seth looked at his little brother, and asked, "Alexander, what is going on?"

"Nothing, why?" Alexander lied.

"Dude, you are sweating, and breathing hard, and that doesn't happen from doing nothing." Seth said.

"I was just about to take a shower." Alexander lied.

"Really?" Seth said. As they were talking, Casey came out of the room, wearing only a t-shirt, she looked up, and saw Seth there. She jumped back as Seth playfully waved at her.

"Uh, hi." Casey said. Seth noticed that she was sweating and breathing, too.

"You two are so busted." Seth laughed. Alexander and Casey both visibly blushed.

"Do I need to remind you of how you were caught with a girl?" Alexander asked.

"Alright," Seth said, "Let me ask you this. Why in my room?"

"We weren't thinking." Casey said. "You aren't going to rat us out, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Seth said. Casey slipped into the room where she was staying. That left Seth and Alexander to talk.

"Look, man..." Alexander began.

"Don't." Seth said. "Did you..."

"I was protected." Alexander said. Seth let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Seth said, walking away. Alexander smiled, and walked into his room.

AN: Sorry to end it like that. Next chapter, Derek's birthday party. R&R please!


	8. Show of the Year

AN: Have you ever heard of that Donkey Scene from Clerks 2? Well, enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Show of the Year

Derek was getting ready for the weekend. He was wondering what Alexander had in store for him tonight. He could only wonder, and pray that this would go well. Just as he turned around, he saw Alexander coming up to him.

"Ready for tonight?" Alexander asked Derek.

"Yeah," Derek responded. "Why can't you tell me what my surprise is?"

"Because, I want it to be a surprise." Alexander said. "Besides, Jack set it up. I don't know what is planned anyway."

"Great, I hope that he has some good taste." Derek said. "Also, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Alexander said.

"Has Casey been acting weird to you lately?" Derek asked.

"I wouldn't know. Why?" Alexander replied.

"I think that she has a boyfriend that she hasn't told anyone about." Derek said. Alexander just looked at him.

"Do you know him?" Alexander asked.

"No one knows who it is." Derek said. "Nora thinks that she had him over last night while we were all gone."

"Well, let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Alexander said. "We have a party to get to!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT NIGHT....

Alexander and Derek were driving to Jack's house when he saw a trailer outside the house. Alexander couldn't put his finger on it, but he had seen that trailer somewhere before. Now what did Jack have planned?

"Dude what is with this trailer?" Derek asked as they were walking up Jack's steps.

"I don't know." Alexander replied. "I have a feeling that this is going to get very interesting."

"Hey, welcome to the party!" Jack said as they entered the house. He saw that the living room was decked out to feature a smoke machine, and a stage with flashing lights. He heard a horse braying, and Alexander knew what Jack had planned.

"This is a donkey show, isn't it?" Alexander asked Jack.

"Yes, it is." Jack told his friend. "I was watching Clerks 2 and got the idea."

"What in the hell made you think that this was a good idea?" Alexander asked.

"Look, he's eighteen, I'm 22, and you are eighteen as well. So what's the problem?" Jack asked Alexander.

"First of all, I am only 17, and second, this can't be legal!" Alexander said.

"Well, lets get this show on the road!" Jack said. As if it was on cue, someone knocked on the door. Gregg looked out and saw 2 uniformed cops outside. He ran back to the guys who were watching the show.

"He cops are outside, and we are armed." Gregg said.

"Alright, go!" Jack said. "I'll take care of this."

"Jack, call me if anything happens." Alexander said. "Derek, let's ride."

Derek and Alexander ran out of Jack's backdoor, right into two more cops.

_Shit. _Alexander thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I am in jail on a Friday!" Derek said.

"Look, we did nothing wrong." Alexander said. "Look, you can't get arrested for watching a donkey show. Besides I have a connect in this department."

"Who?" Derek asked.

"A friend of the club." Alexander said. As they were talking, a man in a suit with red hair came up to the cell that they were in.

"You are really lucky that it is not really late, and that the guys in charge owe your club." He said.

"Whatever, Dave." Alexander said. "Come on, Derek. Let's go."

"How in the hell do you do things like this?" Derek asked.

"You got to have connects." Alexander smiled. "Being a leader of a famous crew has that ability."

Derek just shook his head. This really was a birthday to remember.

AN: Okay, glad to have that out of the way. Next chapter, well, think Murphy's Law, and draw your own conclusion from that. Enjoy!


	9. Exposed

1AN: It hits the fan here. R&R!

Chapter Nine: Exposed

Alexander was sitting in the President's Chair at the Flames of Canada clubhouse. He was just conversing with the members of the house about everyday things. That's when a certain subject came up.

"Hey everybody." Jack said. "We have news. Or leader Alexander here isn't a virgin anymore!" That got a round of applause from the rest of the members at the clubhouse. Alexander felt a deep crimson blush creep into his face."

"Come on, now's a time to celebrate your first conquest!"Gregg said.

"Casey wasn't a conquest!" Alexander said. "We were feeling strong for each other, and it just happened."

"Wait a minute," Jack said, "didn't you say that everyone in your family got caught doing this?"

"Yeah." Alexander began. "Now let me tell you about this. My mom and dad were caught with each other. My sis got caught doing it at a drive in and she got the cops called on her and her guy."

"How did Seth get busted?" Jack asked.

"He is allergic to latex." Alexander said. That got some confused looks from the club.

"Draw your own conclusion." Alexander said. He looked at the time. "Jack, come on. Let's get something from my house real quick."

Jack nodded, said his goodbyes to the club, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they pulled in front of his house, Alexander turned to Jack and said, "Look, get in the front seat, and keep the car running, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Jack said. Alexander nodded, and made his way up the steps. As soon as he touched the doorknob, he heard an argument inside. It seems that Nora and Seth were arguing. Alexander opened the door and stepped inside. That's when he heard it.

"Well, you don't know that Casey and Alexander had sex!" Seth screamed at her. At that moment, the whole room went silent. I mean, you could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Everyone was staring at Alexander, especially Nora. Nora grabbed a knife, and began slowly walking towards Alexander.

Alexander knew that this was bad. Alexander ran outside to his truck, climbed in, and drove off.

"Dude, what's up?" Jack asked as he drove.

"My asshole brother ratted me out for sleeping with Casey." Alexander said. Alexander flipped open his cellphone, and called Casey. "Casey, it's me. Look, you might want to swing by the clubhouse instead of going home. Why? Well, Seth sort of told Nora that we had sex with other. Well, Nora and Seth were arguing, and he just blurted it out. Okay, bye."

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Casey and I are bunking at the clubhouse tonight." Alexander sighed.

"You guys aren't going to do it there, are you?" Jack asked.

"Just drive, you jackass." Alexander sighed.

AN: Next, the sit down. R&R!


	10. The Sitdown Pt 1

AN: This chapter, families collide. R&R!

Chapter Ten: The Sit-down Pt. 1

Alexander and Casey were standing at Alexander's locker, conversing about the events that happened the night before. Their secret that they were a couple was out in the open, thanks to Seth's temper and his inability to keep his mouth shut about certain things. Things weren't made much better by Derek showing up.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lovebirds now." Derek said slyly.

"What do you want Derek?" Casey said, blushing.

"Dude, Nora was, and still is, pretty hot at you too." Derek said. "She can't believe that you two were seeing each other behind everyone's back, including mine."

"Well, things are complicated, and you aren't making things better." Alexander hissed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure that sleeping with each other will take that pain away." Derek joked. Casey's face went red, and she walked off.

"Derek, get out of my face before I hurt you." Alexander said, furious.

"Okay, okay, I'm gone." Derek laughed, walking off. Alexander stared at him with anger in his face until his cellphone rang.

"Hello." Alexander said into the phone.

"Hey, man." Seth said.

"I'm hanging up." Alexander said, angrily.

"No, wait!" Seth said. "Look, I'm sorry for ratting you and Casey out. I said it out of anger, and I didn't mean to say it. How can I make this right?"

"You want to make this right?" Alexander asked Seth, "I know the exact way you can make this right. Arrange a sit-down with Nora and Dennis. Also called Melissa and tell her come as well."

"Alright, I'll set it up." Seth said.

"Thanks." Alexander said, hanging up. Alexander walked out of the school, knowing that this was going to be a very interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, now what is happening?" Jack asked Alexander.

"Okay, here's what is going down." Alexander explained to Jack. "See, since Seth ratted me out about having sex with Casey, he wanted to make it up to me somehow. So, I told him to arrange a sit-down with Nora and Dennis. I also invited my sister along, too."

"Your sister, the detective?" Jack said.

"The very same." Alexander said.

"So, when does this sit-down happen?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow." Alexander said. "Gather the crew, they are going too."

"Where are you going?" Jack asked Alexander.

"To talk to Casey, of course." Alexander said, leaving Jack's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander saw Casey sitting in one of the rooms of the Flames of Canada clubhouse. He took a seat right next to her.

"Hey," he said in a soft and reassuring voice, "what's wrong?"

"My mom hates me." Casey said. "She just hates me."

"No, she hates me." Alexander said. "She's angry at the fact that we haven't told anyone about our relationship. Nora loves you, she is just angry right now."

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked Alexander.

"Well, I have arranged a sit-down with your parents and my brother and sister." Alexander said.

"When?" Casey asked.

"Tomorrow." Alexander said. "Then maybe this whole mess will be settled."

"Hopefully." Casey said.

"Casey?" Alexander said.

"Yeah?" Casey responded.

"I love you." Alexander said.

"I love you, too." Casey said, kissing him.

AN: Next chapter, The Sit-down Pt. 2. R&R!


	11. The Sitdown Pt 2

AN: It is on now. R&R!

Chapter Eleven: The Sit-down Pt. 2

Everyone was getting ready for the Sit-down between the families. Alexander's order's were that the whole crew was to dress up. Why? To make a good impression. He sort of took a giant step back with Nora, all blame for that laid at the feet of Seth. As for Dennis, well, that was another bridge he had to cross today. Plus, he had his sister coming too. She knew all about the crap that happened over the year, and there was no doubt that she was going to chew someone out. Alexander was snapped out of his thoughts when Casey came into the room.

"Ready to go?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Alexander replied. "Casey, I need to ask you something important."

"Sure, what?" Casey said.

"Do you regret having sex with me?" Alexander asked. He tensed at saying that because he knew that he might not like the answer, but he had to know. Casey turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"No, I don't." Casey said softly. Alexander felt a sigh of relief.

"'Thanks for that." Alexander said kissing her softly. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander, Casey, and Jack pulled up in front of Seth's house. Outside his house, he saw a detective's car.

"Who's car is that?" Jack asked as he got out of Alexander's truck.

"That's my sister's car, all right." Alexander said. "I would know that car from anywhere."

"So, now what?" Casey asked.

"We have a sit-down with our families." Alexander said, grabbing Casey's hand. Casey smiled at him, and began the walk to the house.

"So, what's going to happen?" Jack asked.

"You are going to sit in with us, and Lance and Gregg are going to be around in case I need them." Alexander said. Lance and Gregg looked at each other with a look of curiosity on their face. Alexander knocked on the door and saw Nora answer.

"You're here. Come in." Nora said quickly. Alexander walked passed her into the dining room where Seth and Melissa waited. Alexander took his seat at the head of the table while Casey sat right next to him.

"Nora, you look lovely." Alexander said. "Good to see you, again, Melissa."

"Well, it's nice to see that your manors differs from your brother's." Dennis said distastefully.

"Dennis, how's your jaw?" Alexander asked in a pleasant tone. Dennis' eyes went wide.

"You son of a-"

"Okay let's get down to why we are all here." Melissa interrupted. "Nora?"

"I want to know when did you two started to go out with each other." Nora said.

"Well," Alexander began, "it started when I got out of the hospital. I came over to your house to talk with Casey, and it sort of happened from there."

"How long was it before you deflowered my daughter?" Dennis asked angrily.

"Maybe you would like to know why he was in the hospital, eh asshole?" Seth said, looking to Melissa.

"My little brother shot and killed an intruder that was in your house with Casey." Melissa said. "But not before he took two shots in the chest, trying to protect your daughter."

Dennis looked at them, and back at Nora. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Nora said. Dennis looked like the world's biggest ass. He had been against this guy for so long, he didn't realize that if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have a daughter.

"Wow." Dennis said.

"Dad, he really cares about me, and I really care about him." Casey said in a pleading tone.

"I need to think about this." Dennis said.

AN: Next Chapter, the decision. R&R!


	12. Only Love Matters

AN: Just a short chapter to end the story. Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Only Love Matters

Casey was pacing back and forth in Alexander's room while her dad, mom, Seth, and Melissa talked downstairs. She was really nervous about the things that have transpired over the past few weeks. She lost her virginity to her boyfriend, and almost got kicked out of the house for doing so.

"Will you stop pacing?" Alexander said. "You are making me nervous, okay?"

"I can't help it." Casey said. "I feel like I am going to explode!"

"Don't explode in here, I just got new carpet." Alexander joked. Casey let out a small sigh, and sat next to him. Alexander wrapped his arms around her. "Look, we have been through worse, and things can only get better."

"You think so?" Casey asked.

"I know so." Alexander said, kissing her forehead. Alexander went to his desk and sat down just as Seth came in.

"Look, everything's good, and you two lovebirds can keep seeing each other." Seth said. "And for future reference, the next time you two do something, do it in your own beds, okay?"

"Okay, and thanks." Alexander said to his brother. Seth smiled and left the room. That left Casey and Alexander there alone.

"See, I told you everything would work out." Alexander said, grinning.

"Yeah, you were right." Casey said.

"So, what know?" Alexander asked.

"We celebrate." Casey said. She walked over to Alexander's door, shut it, and locked it.

"Uh, Casey?" Alexander said, looking as though he was a deer caught in some headlights. Casey walked over to him, and sat on his lap.

"Shut up." She said.

"Yes, ma'am." Alexander said obediently. Needless to say, these were six weeks that Alexander and Casey would never forget.

THE END.


End file.
